The Adventure On Skull Island
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The penguins go into Chinatown to stop the plan of Space Squids to rule the world.Later Private found a mysterious map and give it to Kowalski.Now the new adventure is begin.
1. A Map

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 1 A Map

The Penguins go into Chinatown of New York to destroy the plan to rule the world of the

Space Squids.

After the defeated the Space Squids...

Private go to bridge of coast and found a mysterious map.

"Skipper!Rico!Kowalski!look what would I'm found!"Said Private

"What's that thing Kowalski?"Asked Skipper

"It's a map!"Said Kowalski

"What!?"Asked Skipper

"But I'm never see this Island on any map."Said Kowalski

Now they're go back to the zoo...

They found a news of 1933 from internet the name of the Island called Skull Island the home

of the dinosaurs and the giant apes called King Kong.

"Okay boys tomorrow we will go to that's Island and-"Said Skipper

"But Skipper we have a two problem"Said Private

"What?!"Asked Private

"How could we go?"Asked Private

"We have a sunken boat remember?"Said Skipper

"Number two we can't go if we go Alice will know that we escape."Said Private

"Kowalski can you created a robot look like us?"Asked Skipper

"It's so easy for me."Said Kowalski

At that moment King Julien,Morice and Mort are come

"Hey wait!what about me and my servants."Said King Julien

"This is a dangerous operation Ring-tailed we don't want you,Morice and Mort are in trouble."Said Skipper

"But-"Said King Julien

"No but!"Said Skipper

"Okay if you don't want me I will go back to my kingdom."Said King Julien

"Skipper I think you so angry for them too much."Said Private

"Trust me Private this is the best way to safe them."Said Skipper

Half hours later Kowalski start to create the robots that look like them but King Julien

give the picture robots that's he draw to look like him,Morice and Mort to Kowalski.

He's was want to sleep but he's want the work to finish more.

At the morning he's created all finished.

Julien come back and get the robots that's look like him,Morice and Mort back.

They're use the robots to be themself when they're go to Skull Island.

Now the penguins go into them sunken boat and go to Skull Island.

But King Julien,Morice aand Mort follow the penguins into the sunken boat. 


	2. The Skull Island

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 2 The Skull Island

Few hours later after out from New York.

"RING-TAILED!"Yell out Skipper

"What are you doing here?"Asked Skipper

"Hey I want to see a living dinosaurs."Said King Julien

"Oh great all right if you want to come with us you will don't make any trouble to us Okay?"Said Skipper

"Yes sir"Said King Julien

"Maurice come with me and bring me a soda."Said King Julien

"Okay."Said Maurice

"Mort come here I want to use to you to be a chair.

Now at noon...

"Okay we're arrive at the Skull Island

"Remember we're come here to learn about the creatures on this Island.

"Skipper look!"Said Private and he's point at the pack of the long-neck dinosaurs.

Now they're look at the swamp that Private's point.

"Wow I can't believe it!"Said Maurice

"Kowalski what's the species of these dinosaurs?"Asked Skipper

"They are Apatosaurus."Said Kowalski

"The one of familier of the dinosaurs called Sauruapod they're plant-eater"Said Kowalski

"Wow they're so many."Said King Julien

"In one pack of Apatosaurus will have 10-30."Said Kowalski

"BLAAAAA!"Yell out Rico and he's point on the sky.

"What's that?"Asked Maurice

"That's must be the pack of Pteranodon the flying reptile."Said Kowalski

Now they're go to swamp that's Apatosaurus live.

"Hi everybody I'm Kowalski."Said Kowalski

"Hi my name's Zan the leader of the Apatosaurus."Said Zan 


	3. The Danger Of Skull Island

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 3 The Danger of Skull Island

"Are you know who rule this island?"Said Skipper

"The ruler is Kong the Giant Apes."Said Zan

"Where the place that they live?"Asked Private

"On the mountain."Said Zan

"Okay go on the mountain."Said Skipper

"Wait!are you crazy you think the way to go is easy?"Asked Zan

"Yes why?"Asked Maurice

"That's impossibles!the pack of Tyranosaurus Rex will eat you!"Said Zan

"Tyranosaurus Rex or nickname called T-rex is the large predator the heigth is 45ft.

weigth is 5-7 ton T-rex is the one of the top predator in cretaceous period and the T-rex

is the one of dinosaurs who is the ancestor of bird like us"Said Kowalski

"And the pack of Velociraptor will eat you too!"Said Zan

"Velociraptor is small predator from China it's live in the cretaceous period like T-rex

but Velociraptor is live in China but T-rex is live in North America like T-rex

Velociraptor is the one who is the ancestor of the bird like us."Said Kowalski

"Ummm no more?"Asked King Julien

"Oh and beware about the pack of Pteranodon they eat fish but sometime they're eat meat too

but 90% of Pteranodon to eat meat is the scavenger but because you're small animals

maybe they will hunt you."Said Zan 


	4. Lemurs're Lost

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 4 Lemurs're Lost

Now the penguins and the lemurs go into the deep jungle.

At that moment...

"Roar!"

"Velociraptor attack!"Screamed Kowalski

"Okay Rico give me a fishes."Said Skipper

Rico vomit salmons out to Skipper.

"All rigth you raptors take this!"Said Skipper and he's throw all salmons to the Velociraptors and they're like it.

"Everybody okay?"Said Private

"I'm okay but where's Julien,Maurice and Mort."Said Kowalski

King Julien and his servants ran into the jungle...

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed King Julien

"Wait!where are we?"Asked Maurice

"I don't know."Said Mort

"Maybe ummmm...WE LOST!"Screamed King Julien

"ROARRRRR!"

"Did you heard that Maurice?"Said King Julien

"Yes sir I'm heard it too"Said Maurice

Now they look upon them.

"AHHHHHH!T-REXES!"Screamed King Julien

"RUN!"Screamed Maurice

Now they're run from the pack of T-rexes.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

The pack of T-rexes runaway

"Waht's happened?"Asked King Julien

"Ummm King Julien the answer is behind us."Said Maurice

Now they're look behind them and see pack of Kong behind them.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed King Julien

"Who are you?"Said King Julien

"I'm Deo the silverback of Kong of this pack."Said Deo 


	5. Doctor Blowhole's Attack

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 5 Doctor Blowhole's Attack

Under the sea near Skull Island the submarine lobster of Doctor Blowhole is come.

(Submarine Lobster is bigger than everything animals in Skull Island.)

"HAHA look like my peenguuins got a new mission."Said Doctor Blowhole

"This is the great time to use my new robot."Said Doctor Blowhole

"Send Octron on the Island captured the penguins and bring them to me."Said Doctor Blowhole

(Octron is 45ft red octopus robot with skull face and laser cannon on head and the a

every tentacles are have 3 finger.)

In the Jungle...

The penguins heard of something follow them and it come very fast.

At that moment Octron's appeared

"What is that?!"Asked Skipper

"A robot!"Said Kowalski

"Where is it come from?"Asked Skipper

Octron open the hologram of Doctor Blowhole to them.

"BLOWHOLE!"Said Skipper

"Rico give me a cannon."Said Skipper

Rico vomit a cannon and give it to Skipper.

But before Skipper fire the cannon Octron fire laser cannon to them.

But Private can escape before Octron catch him but the other was catched and bring to

Doctor Blowhole.

Private ran on the mountain and meet King Julien with pack of Kong.

"Who are you?"Said Deo

"I'm Private the penguin."Said Private

"The penguin?King Julien"s friend?"Said Deo

"Yes how did you know?"Asked Private

"He's and his servants live here with us."Said Deo

"JULIEN!"Said Private

"That's penguin."Said King Julien

"Yay Private come to help us."Said Mort

"How do you found us?"Asked Maurice

"I'm running away from a giant robot!"Said Private

"And it captured Skipper,Kowalski and Rico."Said Private

"Deo can you do something?"Asked Maurice

"Okay I will called every dinosaurs on this island to help us."Said Deo

Deo stand on cliff and roar to message to the dinosaurs for the invaders.

At Blowhole submarine...

"Hi there peenguuins."Said Doctor Blowhole

"What did you want Blowhole?"Asked Skipper

"I want conquer this island."Said Doctor Blowhole

"Why?"Asked Kowalski

"Because I have a plan to created a factory to created another robots like Octron and when I have the 100 Octron undercontrol I will start to conquer the world!"Said Doctor Blowhole

"And this Island was perfect for hide my factory."Said Doctor Blowhole

Now the every species of dinosaurs on the Skull Island are come to the cliff including

Tyrannosaurus Rexes,Apatosauruses,Stegosauruses,Pteranodons,Triceratops,Velociraptors,

Agathaumases,Gastonias and Edmontosauruses

"Now the Skull Island had the invaders."Said Deo

"This is Private the penguin his friend was captured."Said Deo

"And I'm King Julien and this my servants Maurice and Mort."Said King Julien

"Hi"Said Maurice

"Hi"Said Mort

"Private what would we gonna do."Said Deo

"Ummm we must have a plan for attack first."Said Private 


	6. Protect The Skull Island

The King Kong 1933 film and Penguins of Madagascar crossover story.

In this story don't have human character form King Kong.

And Kong with the dinosaurs will speak.

Disclamier:I don't own King Kong or Penguins of Madagascar

Chapter 6 Protect The Skull Island

At the beach the submarine lobster of Doctor Blowhole are landed.

"All rigth start to conquer this Island!"Said Doctor Blowhole

"Send 3 Octron into jungle and 3 on the mountain and captured the last pengiun another 2

come here and help me to create the factory"Said Doctor Blowhole

"Now only 91 Octron to created now start to create the factory."Said Doctor Blowhole

On the mountain the 3 Octrons are search Private.

"ROARRR!"

Deo jump out from the rock behind them and punch at head of one Octron and he's smash and

crash and it turn into a junk.

Other 2 firer laser cannon to him but before they shoot pcak of T-rexes arrive and

kick,bite and smash them.

"Okay good job now let's go."Said Private

In the Jungle another 3 Octrons seacrh Private too.

"Attack!"Yell out King Julien

The small pack of Apatosauruses and Stegosauruses attack 3 Octrons

Zan use his tail to hit and face of Octron and he's smash at brian of robot.

The 2 Stegosauruses attack Octron by use they're tails to cut the tentacles of Octron and

Kor the leader of Stegosauruses use his tail to cut the head and destroyed it.

At that moment Talis a female Gastonia with Sha and Tra a 2 Agathuamases arrive and

cut,kick and bite it and that Octron was destroyed.

Now they're meet to think about the plan to stop to created the factory.

"I think we must have 3 team fist team attack in front of them second team is Pteranodon to flying to factory and throw a rock to the factory and

third team ambush are them."Said Private

"That was the great idea Private."Said Deo

"I like it!"Said Kor

"Me too."Said Talis

"Can I join at ambush team?"Asked King Julien

"Okay."Said Private

"Deo you Zan,Sha and Tra lead the first team okay?"Asked Private

"Okay."Said Zan

"Okay let's go."Said Private

At Blowhole's factory...

"ATTACK!"Said Deo

"Grrrr!Release the all new Octrons to kill them."Said Doctor Blowhole.

All of lobsters minions are go to release all Octrons to kill Deo and his army.

Private,King Julien with the Velociraptors and Talis go inside the factory.

He's go to the prison and release Skipper,Kowalski and Rico.

"Private how did you found us?"Asked Skipper

"This is Talis and-"Said Private

"I known she is the one of member of ankylosaur species she can smell us."Said Kowalski

"All rigth go to kick butt of that mad Dolphin!"Said Skipper

The Pteranodon fly come to the factory with the rock and they're throw a rock to the factory.

At the commander room...

"BOOM!"

"it's over Blowhole!"Said Skipper

"Oh yeah?but think it's not."Said Doctor Blowhole

"My Octrons army will crush your're friends outside there and

kill all of them."Said Doctor Blowhole

"How dare you!"Said Skipper

"If you come here near one staep I will command that lobster to press the explodsion self

button that behind me."Said Doctor Blowhole

"Are you crazy!?"Asked Kowalski

"You think you and you dinosaurs friends can defeat me?

you're so stupid."Said Doctor Blowhole

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

Deo thrown one member of Octron to the command room.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Doctor Blowhole

Deo catch Blowhole in his hand.

"Okay Blowhole tell me how to shut down those robots."Asked Skipper

"The m-mo-mother com-puter."Said Doctor Blowhole

"Where is it?"Asked Skipper

"In the la-bora-tory please release me."Said Doctor Blowhole

"No way!"Said Deo

"Okay go to the mother computer and shut it down."Said Skipper

Now they're go to laboratory.

"Wow that's so amazing."Said Kowalski

"Kowalski focus!"Said Skipper

"Okay I'll try to shut the robots down."Said Kowalski

"Enter the code."Voice from Computer

Rico catch a lobster and use a cannon to make him speak.

"Rico what's code."Asked Skipper

"122-1520."Said Rico

"Kowalski the code is 122-1520."Said Skipper

"Shut down all Octrons."Voice from Computer

"Okay Rico shoot it if Blowhole think he's can operate them again."Said Skipper

"BOOM!"

"Where's Blowhole?"Asked Skipper

"He's bit me and go back in submarine and go away now."Said Deo

"Thanks to help us."Said Deo

"It's our work."Said Private

"Okay let's go back to home."Said Skipper

Now they're say goodbye to the Skull Island and go back to New York. 


End file.
